L'injection
by liliymoon
Summary: Alors qu'un groupe de chasseurs arrive en ville pour mettre fin à la meute de Beacon Hill, Derek prend les choses en mains pour les en empêcher. Durant la bataille, malgré leur victoire, un des chasseurs réussit à injecter un produit à Derek, qui risque de changer l'histoire à tout jamais. Quelques petits changement ont eu lieu, merci à Marie pour m'avoir éclairé )
1. Chapter 1

L'injection

C'était un soir de juillet, il faisait un temps agréable et le vent doux caressait les branches des arbres délicatement. Mais quelque chose arrivait, quelque chose de grave, quelque chose que personne ne pourrait éviter, sauf peut être la petite meute de Beacon Hill. En effet, un groupe de chasseurs se dirigeait vers la petite ville et ne comptait pas y être juste de passage. C'était pour cela qu'une réunion s'imposait en cette douce fin de journée, pour trouver un plan infaillible afin de les combattre. Derek convoqua donc la meute chez lui, et c'est à dix neuf heures précises que tout le monde arriva devant le manoir. Une fois l'équipe au grand complet, l'Alpha prit la parole pour exposer son plan :

_« - Je tiens tout d'abord à vous prévenir, que ce que nous prévoyons de faire là, est totalement différent de ce que nous avons pu mettre au point contre Gérard ou le Kanima. Ces chasseurs n'auront aucune pitié à nous tuer jusqu'au dernier. C'est pour cela que j'interdis formellement à Allison et Stiles d'être sur le terrain. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour de simples humains, je ne veux pas avoir vos vies sur la conscience. Aucune objection n'est acceptée, j'en ai décidé ainsi point final. _

_- Quoi ? Mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi Derek, tu pense vraiment que nous allons rester les bras croisés, bien tranquillement chez nous, alors que vous serez sans doute sur le point de vous faire tuer ? _

Allison ne comptait pas écouter bien sagement le loup garou sachant que Scott ainsi que son père allaient faire face à ces tueurs.

_- Allison, aucune objection ne sera prise en compte, c'est trop dangereux, tu n'as pas encore l'étoffe de ton père en ce qui concerne la « chasse. » _

_- Alors quoi ? Durant toute cette année nous avons été à la « hauteur » et maintenant nous ne le sommes plus? Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux rien sans nous Derek, nous ne sommes peut être pas des loups garous ou des chasseurs hors pair, mais ne nous laisse pas en dehors de ça._ »

Mais L'Alpha ne prit pas compte de ce que disait le jeune adolescent et repris l'explication de son plan.

_« Je sens qu'ils arrivent, mais aussi qu'ils sont nombreux, peut être une dizaine. Nous ne sommes que six, il va donc falloir faire preuve d'intelligence et de force. Chaque chasseur ou « protecteur » de notre meute sera avec un loup, ce qui nous donnera un avantage sur eux, savoir à l'avance ce qu'ils pourraient tenter de nous faire. Isaac, tu seras avec Mlle Morrell, vous vous placerez à l'entrée du bois et surtout sans vous faire remarquer. Ils enverront les plus faibles par l'avant de la forêt et ce sera à vous de vous en charger. Scott, tu resteras avec Dr Deaton, il te connait mieux que quiconque et saura te dire quoi faire le moment venu. Vous resterez à la clinique vétérinaire, ils savent que Deaton se trouve ici et te sentirons Scott, en les divisant, on prend un risque certes, mais aussi un avantage. Pour ma part je ferais équipe avec vous Chris, nous savons tout deux que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, malgré nos différents, la sureté de la ville en dépend, et surtout celle de votre fille. Nous siègerons ici, au manoir, c'est ici qu'ils viendront en premier lieu, l'odeur d'un Alpha est plus forte que celle des Betas. Ils me veulent mort pour pouvoir ensuite vous tuez. Malheureusement pour eux, je ne les laisserais pas faire. Nous allons devoir étudier chaque possibilité et ne rien laisser de côté- _

_- Sauf nous…_

_- Stiles ! Ne commence pas, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à te mettre dehors à la prochaine remarque. Chaque déplacement devra être planifié, au centimètre près, j'ai déjà eu affaire à ces chasseurs, lorsque ma famille était encore vivante._

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Chris qui comprit rapidement que cette phrase sonnait comme un reproche.

- _Et ils ne laisseront rien au hasard et surtout rien derrière eux, pas une seule trace, d'eux comme de nous. S'ils réussissent à nous avoir, ce n'est pas seulement notre vie qui est en jeu mais aussi celle de nos…vos familles. Stiles et Allison, vous allez faire des recherches, sur tout ce qui pourrait les concerner, articles, photos, etc… Aucun détails ne doit être omis est ce clair ?_

_- Oui…_

_- Je viendrais vous voir dans la nuit pour savoir où vous en êtes._

_- Cette nuit ? Tu veux dire cette nuit…là ? _

_- Non celle dans quinze milliards d'années idiot ! Bien sur cette nuit, il faut commencer maintenant et ne pas perdre de temps._

_- C'est d'accord pour moi, mais je te préviens Derek Hale, qu'il n'arrive rien à ma famille, la seule qu'il me reste, mon père. Sinon, tu auras un chasseur en plus à tes trousses.»_

C'est sur ces mots que se termina la réunion, chacun rentra chez soit sauf Allison qui pris la suivit Stilinsky jusque chez lui. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment par quoi commencer leurs recherches, ce n'est jamais évident de trouver des informations sur de total inconnus. Surtout qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Gérard, ces deux là ne s'étaient pas vraiment reparler. Stiles ne comprenait pas ce qui avait poussé Allison à agir ainsi et à se retourner contre ses propres amis. Mais aujourd'hui, il fallait laisser ça derrière et se concentrer sur ce qui allait se produire s'ils ne se mettaient pas au travail le plus vite possible.

« _- Je vais me faire un chocolat chaud…tu en veux un ?_

Demanda l'adolescent par politesse et pour montrer à son amie qu'il ne comptait pas lui en vouloir à vie.

_- Oui merci, avec des chamallows et – _

_- Et de la chantilly je sais_. Dit Stiles le sourire aux lèvres. _Comme d'habitude._

La jeune fille se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise mais sentait les efforts que son ami faisait pour que leur relation reparte de bon pied. Stiles revint quelques minutes plus tard, deux tasses de chocolat brulant dans les mains. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se mirent au travail, et ce qu'ils découvrirent fut plus que bouleversant et loin d'être rassurant. Ces chasseurs étaient au nombre de dix, six hommes et quatre femmes, ils venaient tout juste de perdre l'une d'entre eux, sans doute la plus forte et la plus persévérante. En voyant son visage, Allison lâcha sa tasse sur le tapis rouge de la chambre.

_« - Non, ce n'est pas possible, qu'est ce que… elle faisait partie de ce groupe de chasseurs…je crois que je vais vomir._

_- Respire, ça va aller je suis là. Elle avait rejoint cette confrérie il y a cinq ans de cela. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, c'est elle qui les a emmené jusqu'à nous, regarde. » _

Sur l'écran, se trouvait un plan de Beacon Hill avec pour repère la maison de chacun des membres de la meute, Derek, Isaac, la famille Argent, Stilinski, McCall, et la clinique vétérinaire. Tout était calculé depuis longtemps et le retour de celle ci n'était pas un simple hasard, elle était ici pour consolider le plan et le mettre à exécution. C'est à ce moment là que Derek fit irruption dans la chambre de Stiles, en voyant Allison recroquevillée sur elle-même, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Après avoir entendu les explications de l'adolescent, une rage s'empara de lui, plus grande et plus meurtrière que jamais.

_« - Kate ! »_

Les chasseurs étaient sur le point de mettre les pieds dans la petite bourgade de Beacon Hill, et n'étaient pas près d'en sortir, où du moins vivant.


	2. Chapter 2

Les chasseurs étaient sur le point de mettre les pieds dans la petite bourgade de Beacon Hill, et n'étaient pas près d'en sortir, ou du moins vivant.

Après une nuit de recherches intensives, Allison et Stiles s'étaient tous deux endormis. Ce dernier ayant laissé son lit à la jeune fille, s'était retrouvé la tête posée sur son clavier d'ordinateur.

_« - Stiles, Stiles ! Stiles réveil toi nom d'un chien. STILES !_

_- QUOI ? HEIN ? NON ! CE N'EST PAS MOI JE VOUS LE JURE !_

_- Du calme, ce n'est que moi. Derek m'a envoyé ici pour vous prévenir que la troupe de chasseurs était sur le point d'arriver. « Ne bougez surtout pas d'ici sinon c'est moi qui vous tuerais » sont les mots prononcer par ce taré. Faites en ce que vous voulez, pour ma part, je dois rejoindre Deaton à la clinique vétérinaire. Si jamais il vous arrive quelque chose, appelle moi. »_

Scott pris quelques secondes avant de réussir à ouvrir la fenêtre et sauter sans prêter attention à Allison. Stiles sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure, le jour J était arrivé et rien de bon ne s'annonçait. Il se leva rapidement, alla prendre sa douche et laissa sa place à Allison, à présent ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'attendre.

Du côté d'Isaac et de Morrell, ils allaient être les premiers à se confronter aux Chasseurs, et non pour leur plus grand plaisir. Un vent glacial soufflait sur Beacon Hill ce jour-là, et le jeune loup garou pouvait sentir l'odeur infâme de ces tueurs s'approcher encore et encore.

_« - Ils arrivent._

_- D'accord. Tiens-toi près et n'oublie pas, garde le contrôle Isaac, observe-les et laisse ta nature de loup prendre le dessus. Elle te guidera et te montrera ce que tu dois faire. Je couvre tes arrières, rappelle-toi ce que Derek nous a dit, seuls les plus jeunes et les moins expérimentés nous sont envoyé. D'après les recherches de Stiles et Allison, ils sont au nombre de trois, Sophie, Jack et Ben, ils ne sont dans l'équipe que depuis deux ans et n'ont pas rencontrés beaucoup de loups garous. Les tuer sera donc facile, mais ne les avoues pas vaincu aussi vite, il nous faudra ensuite rejoindre Chris et Derek au manoir Hale et c'est ici que la bataille va vraiment commencer. »_

Isaac eu juste le temps d'acquiescer lorsqu'un des chasseurs, Sophie, surgit de nulle part sans faire le moindre bruit. Elle lui sauta à la gorge tandis qu'un des deux hommes armé d'un arc, sortit des buissons juste devant lui. Ils étaient déjà là et ni Morrell, ni le loup ne les avaient entendus arriver. Isaac attrapa Sophie par les bras et la fit passer par-dessus lui l'éclatant sur le sol telle une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, son cou se brisa aussitôt. C'est à ce moment que le troisième chasseur fit son entrer, (un blondinet plutôt gâté par la nature niveau musculature) en se ruant sur Morrell. Sans hésiter une seconde, elle sortit un couteau de sa botte droite et se mit adroitement à le combattre. Après quelques coups malencontreusement reçus, elle finit par le planter tout droit dans le cœur, le regardant mourir droit dans les yeux.

_« - Ben !_

_- Donc par élimination tu es Jack ?_ » Demanda la jeune femme avec une détermination sans faille dans le regard.

Isaac s'avança lentement vers lui, le chasseur savait son sort seller, fuir n'aurait servit à rien, il savait la rapidité qu'acquéraient les loups garous une fois transformés. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était bien trop facile, ils n'étaient pas devenus chasseurs pour abandonner si facilement.

_« - Le pacte ! _Lança soudain Isaac_. Le pacte disant que pour la vie d'un loup garou, la mort d'un chasseur, si elle était nécessaire, n'était pas veine. Ils ont tous signés cet accord, mourir pour nous tuer ne les affectes pas, ils ne vivent que pour cela._

_- ISAAAAAAC »_

Comme Morrell l'avait prédit, ils n'étaient pas que trois mais bien quatre, elle était à présent prisonnière des bras de Myro, un des fondateurs de la confrérie des Chasseurs. Elle peinait à respirer et n'était libre d'aucun mouvement, sa vie reposait sur ce qu'allait entreprendre Isaac par la suite. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, et vite, il se retourna vers Jack tout en se transformant, si ce chasseur n'avait encore jamais vu de loup garou de ses yeux, ceci était maintenant fait. Un grognement sourd s'échappa de la bouche du jeune loup, il sauta sur Jack et le bloqua exactement de la même façon que Myro avait fait pour Morrell. La situation n'était pas l'avantage des membres de la meute de Beacon Hill, Myro se fichait éperdument de perdre un autre membre de la confrérie. Hors, sans Morrell, Isaac se savait finit et sans aucun moyen de survie.

_« - Je suis désolé._

_- Isaaac nooooooon ! »_

Il trancha la gorge de Jack sans la moindre hésitation, Morrell sentit le corps du chef de la Confrérie se resserrer sur elle d'une force incroyable. Elle peinait à respirer et son cerveau à trouver de l'oxygène. Elle regarda Isaac dans un dernier effort avant de perdre conscience.

_« - MAINTENANT ! »_

Myro reçu une flèche en plein dans la tête, lâchant Morrell qui atterrit violemment sur le sol. En levant la tête, elle comprit qu'Isaac n'avait pas fait ça dans l'optique de la mettre en danger, mais parce qu'il avait vu Allison derrière le chasseur.

_« - Derek ne t'avais pas dit de rester à l'écart ce soir ? Tu aurais pu –_

_- Mais de rien !_

_- Quand il s'agit de nous la reconnaissance n'est pas de rigueur on dirait_. » Dit Stiles d'un ton moqueur.

Il partir tous les quatre, direction le manoir Hale, l'Alpha n'allait surement pas apprécier de voir les deux jeunes humains sur son plancher. Pendant ce temps-là, à la clinique vétérinaire, McCall faisait les cent pas, n'étant pas certain de ce qui était réellement en train de se passer. Derek avait raison, tout ça était bien loin de ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre avec Gérard et le Kanima. Deaton le supplia de s'asseoir une bonne fois pour toute quand la porte de la clinique virevolta à travers la pièce. Scott se transforma aussitôt, il savait sa puissance décuplée lorsqu'il était loup, et il en aurait besoin pour arriver à bout des chasseurs. Ils, ou plutôt elles étaient deux et se ruèrent sur Scott qui ne réfléchis pas longtemps avant de se lancer sans peur dans ce combat. Mais ceci n'était que diversion, la fenêtre explosa et un chasseur pris Deaton par surprise. Celui-ci lui acheva un violent coup à l'arrière de la tête et il tomba sur la table d'opération. Scott n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le vétérinaire avait déjà été emporté vers la voiture du membre de la confrérie. Les deux chasseuses arrêtèrent le combat et prirent la direction de la sortie, pour à leur tour prendre place dans la voiture. Le jeune loup qui se retrouvait seul dans la pièce pris la sage décision d'appeler Stiles qui ne répondit pas. Il courut donc jusqu'au manoir Hale, quitte à bouleverser quelque peu les plans de l'Alpha.

Chez Derek, tout était calme, Morrell, Stiles, Allison et Isaac était arrivés à bon port et malgré la désobéissance, ce n'était pas le moment pour des remontrances.

_« - Hale ? Je sais que c'est ici l'endroit où tu te caches. Sors donc t'amuser avec nous, je t'ai apporté un petit quelque chose qui devrait te plaire. »_

La meute sortie de la maison se retrouvant face aux reste de la Confrérie des chasseurs, ils n'étaient plus que six, plus Deaton, lié par les poignets et les chevilles.

_« - Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là mon cher Derek n'est-ce pas ? Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ? Au même endroit quelle coïncidence, cette maison nous lie décidemment. Mais cette fois ci, je ne louperais pas mon coup, tu n'as pas loupé le tiens en la tuant._

_- Elle a tué ma famille._ Balbutia Derek dans un grognement.

_- Pas entièrement me semble-t-il. J'ai entendu que ton oncle Peter était encore en vie, après vous avoir lâchement abandonné toi et ta sœur._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ylias ?_

_- Jouer. J'adore jouer aux loups pas toi ?_

_- C'est qu'il a de l'humour celui la…_

_- Stiles ne t'en mêle pas, rentre dans la maison. Maintenant !_

_- Oh, un humain, tu protège un humain, aurais tu retrouvé une part de ton humanité depuis la visite de ma tendre Kate ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ylias ?_

_- Si je te le disais, le jeu serait moins excitant ne crois-tu pas ? »_

Plus rien n'avait de sens pour l'Alpha à présent, il connaissait Ylias, et s'il avait voulu les tuer, il aurait déjà attaqué depuis longtemps.

_« - Attrapez le moi ! »_ lança le chef de la Confrérie à ses chasseurs.

Un combat confus et violent débuta alors, mais les chasseurs ne cherchaient pas à tuer la meute, juste à les blesser pour atteindre l'Alpha. Ylias et Derek s'adonnait à un duel sans faille, le chasseur savait parfaitement ce à quoi s'attendre de la part du loup. Dans un dernier effort pour échapper à une griffure qui aurait pu lui être fatale, il enfonça une seringue dans le torse de l'Alpha qui tomba sur le sol aussitôt. Le reste de la Confrérie cessa tout combat avec le reste de la meute, ils se mirent à courir jusqu'à la voiture qui démarra au quart de tour laissant une trainée de poussière derrière elle, en direction de la meute. Tout c'était passé si rapidement que personne n'avait vraiment remarqué ce qu'il venait de se passer. Scott arriva à bout de souffle, et compris que quelque chose venait d'arriver en voyant Derek à terre. Stilinski sortie de la maison pour voir si tout était bel et bien finit, en s'approchant de l'Alpha, il ne put louper la blessure profonde qui lui traversait le dos. Heureusement pour lui, cela n'allait pas mettre longtemps avant de cicatriser. Tous se rendirent dans la maison, épuisés par cette soirée chargée en émotion. Pas un ne parlait, le silence laissait place au souffle du vent qui s'engouffrait dans les faille du plancher de la maison calcinée. Ce n'est que vingt-cinq minutes plus tard que Stiles prit enfin la parole, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'en faire part au reste de la meute serait sans doute judicieux.

_« - Excusez-moi mais, un loup garou met combien de temps pour cicatriser complètement d'une blessure qu'importe la taille ?_

_- A peu près trois minutes pourquoi ? _Demanda l'Alpha à bout de souffle.

_- D'accord…hum…parce que…tu ne cicatrise pas Derek. »_


	3. Chapter 3

_« - Excusez moi mais, un loup garou met combien de temps pour cicatriser complètement d'une blessure qu'importe la taille ?_

_- A peu près trois minutes pourquoi ? _Demanda l'Alpha à bout de souffle.

_- D'accord…hum…parce que…tu ne cicatrise pas Derek. »_

Ce n'était pas possible, Derek devait cicatriser, c'était un loup garou, un Alpha. Il aurait du se remettre de sa blessure depuis longtemps, mais ce n'était pas le cas. La meute commençait à se poser des questions sur ce qu'Ylias avait bien pu lui injecter. Ce qui était sur, c'est que ce liquide empêchait Derek de cicatriser et le plongeait dans un état plus que critique. Cette nuit la, l'Alpha ne fut pas seul une seconde, il y eu toujours quelqu'un auprès de lui, pour surveiller son état et voir s'il n'empirait pas. Malheureusement ce fut le cas, au levé du soleil, un hurlement retentit, il était prostré dans un coin de la pièce principale, essayant par tous les moyens de calmer la douleur qui l'envahissait. Cela ne pouvait pas durer, la meute avait besoin de lui, il était le seul à pouvoir gérer la situation. C'était sans doute égoïste, mais ils pensaient d'abord à comment faire pour battre la Confrérie si Derek ne s'en remettait pas, qu'au mal qu'il pouvait bien ressentir sur le moment. La situation était critique, Ylias n'avait pas injecté ce produit au hasard, cela faisait partie de son plan, et tout le monde en était bien conscient.

« _Je vais rester avec lui. »_ Proposa Stiles d'une voix faible.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait poussé Ylias à injecter ce liquide, ni ce que cela pouvait être. Mais une chose était sur, Derek ressentait la douleur, il « ressentait », et cela ne faisait pas partie de sa personnalité.

Une fois le reste de la meute partie, les deux jeunes garçons restèrent donc seuls, Stiles qui était d'une nature plus qu'extravertie, ne se sentait pas d'humeur à étaler sa joie de vivre. Il s'inquiétait, voir le loup dans cet état n'était pas plaisant à voir. Derek avait certes un sale caractère, pouvait être assez violent et était pourvu d'un sérieux manque de communication, mais c'était quelqu'un de bien. Le voir ainsi, désarmé et affaiblit déconcertait totalement Stiles qui ne savait plus vraiment comment se comporter. Pendant que le jeune malade dormait, il faisait les cent pas, essayant de chercher une solution ou plutôt d'en trouver une. Peut être que les chasseurs avaient trouvé le moyen d'empêcher la cicatrisation des loups garou pour pouvoir les tuer par la suite. C'était forcément ça, si Derek ne guérissait pas, c'était parce que ce liquide l'en empêchait. Il fallait l'extraire de son corps au plus vite, trouver comment faire pour qu'il redevienne le puissant Alpha qui rassurait tant l'adolescent. Car pour le moment, il était question de ça, Stiles avait peur de ne pas retrouver celui qui le rendait plus fort. Cela pouvait paraître enfantin, mais aux côtés de Derek, il se sentait enfin utile. C'est vrai qu'entre les deux il pouvait y avoir quelques fois, des tensions qui menaient souvent le loup à plaquer l'adolescent contre tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Mais c'était leur relation, depuis le début le dialogue ne s'était jamais installé, leurs conversations tournaient autour de deux ou trois mots en général : _« Stiles ! – Quoi ? J'ai compris… »._ Mais cela ne les gênaient visiblement pas, c'était leur façon de communiquer. Il était impossible de savoir qui était impressionné par l'autre, pour la meute, sans hésitation la réponse était Stiles. Ce n'était pourtant pas si simple que ça, le jeune homme n'était en aucun cas impressionné, c'était plutôt un grand respect qui se dégageait de ses réactions. Il avait confiance en l'Alpha et c'était réciproque, même si Derek ne le montrait pas.

Que d'égarement, revenons en à notre action principal, le loup était allongé sur son lit, essayant tant bien que mal d'oublier la douleur qui lui transperçait le dos. Durant le combat contre la Confrérie des chasseurs, il avait reçu un violent coup de poignard en dessous de l'omoplate gauche, cela n'aurait pas du inquiéter la meute, jusqu'à ce que ce liquide lui fut injecté. Il entendait Stilinski faire ses allers retours sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter et cela lui donnait le tournis rien que de l'imaginer.

_« - Stiles !_

_- Quoi ? Pardon, c'est juste que je ne supporte pas rester là à ne rien faire d'autre qu'attendre alors que tu nous claque peut être entre les doigts._

_- Ca ne change pas de d'habitude._

_- La douleur ne pourrait pas agir sur toi comme sur tout le monde ? Te rendre plus aimable ou je sais pas…t'affaiblir au point de ne plus pouvoir parler ?»_

Il ne pensait évidemment pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, le fait que le loup soit réveillé et qu'il s'en prenne à lui était bon signe.

_« - Stiles ? Derek ?_

_- Allison on est là._

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? _

_- Je suis venue pour parler à Stiles, on peut s'isoler ?_

_- Je suis un loup vous isolez ne servira à rien._

_- Mon père m'a donné ça tout à l'heure, j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas une très bonne nouvelle._

_- Comment, quoi ? Qui lui a envoyé ? Il te l'a dit ?_

_- Stiles, donnes moi ça. _

Derek se releva avec le peu de force qui lui restait en s'appuyant sur les épaules de Stilinski.

_« - Derek ? Derek ? DEREK ! Stiles fait quelque chose ! »_

Le jeune loup venait de s'écrouler au sol, tapant sur le plancher de toutes ses forces. Il hurlait à plein poumons, les deux adolescents ne l'avaient jamais vu ainsi. Il était fou de rage et incontrôlable, plus rien ne pouvait le calmer.

_« - Appel Scott, maintenant ! »_

Dix minutes plus tard, McCall arriva au manoir Hale à bout de souffle. Allison et Stiles examinaient encore le document pour y trouver une faille, quelque chose qui pourrait réfuter ce qui semblait être la théorie la plus plausible. A la lecture de celui-ci, Scott tomba dénue, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, ça ne devait pas être ça, il était en train de vivre un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller. Malheureusement, le cauchemar était bel et bien réel, il aurait voulu rassurer son ami, lui dire que ce n'était qu'une incompréhension de leur part. Il aurait voulu tout effacé pour ne pas avoir à annoncer à Derek, ce qui était sur le point de se produire. Un regard furtif envers Stiles et celui-ci compris que cela n'était que le commencement, qu'il fallait s'attendre à pire, bien pire venant de l'Alpha. Le vent soufflait fort dehors et faisait trembler le semblant de murs qu'il restait, la nuit était froide et allait être longue, extrêmement longue. Allison avait réussis à calmer le loup qui avait arraché une partie du sol dans sa colère, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose à la maison de ruine, mais à quoi fallait il s'attendre lorsqu'il allait apprendre ce qu'il se passait en lui.

Une fois la crise passée, Scott proposa à Allison de la raccompagné jusque chez elle, c'était la première fois depuis leur séparation qu'il l'a prenait en considération. Elle accepta et ils laissèrent Stiles continuer son tour de garde.

« - Derek… ? »

Le loup était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il semblait totalement perdu et confus.

« - Derek ? Est-ce que….tu veux en parler ?

- Alors c'est ça ? Ce que vous ressentez ?

- Nous ?

- Oui, les humains… »


	4. Chapter 4

_« - Alors c'est ça ? Ce que vous ressentez ?_

_- Nous ?_

_- Oui, les humains… »_

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que le produit avait été injecté dans le corps du loup. Même s'ils étaient persuadés qu'ils finiraient par trouver un remède, les membres de la meute savaient qu'au final, Derek deviendrait un humain. La lycanthropie avait toujours fait partie de lui, il était né avec, l'humanité, il ne la connaissait que très peu, voir quasiment pas. Comment faire pour survivre à l'inconnu quand l'inconnu risque de nous perdre ? Comme Scott quelques mois auparavant, il devait faire face à une nature dont il ne voulait pas. Sans doute était-il en train de comprendre ce à quoi avait dû faire face le jeune homme pour arriver là où il en est désormais. Qu'est ce qui était le plus difficile, devenir humain ou loup ? Il n'y avait pour sur aucune bonne réponse, cela avait été tout aussi difficile pour Scott malgré le soutient qu'il avait eu à l'époque. Mais Derek n'avait aucune connaissance de l'humanité, sauf à travers ceux qu'il côtoyait. Se dire qu'il allait se mettre à ressentir, à avoir peur, à dépendre des gens qui l'entoure, tout cela lui était inconcevable.

Heureusement pour lui, il avait la chance d'avoir une meute qui le soutenait et l'aidait à traverser cette épreuve.

Ce matin-là, Scott arriva au refuge de l'Alpha et une chose le frappa aussitôt, les battements de cœur de ce dernier avaient changés. En effet, c'est comme s'ils s'étaient humanisés et l'Oméga compris à cet instant, qu'il était trop tard pour un quelconque espoir de guérison et que la seule chose à faire maintenant était d'accepter cette condition. Cela aurait été plus facile si Deaton avait été présent, une semaine avait passé et toujours aucune traces du vétérinaire enlevé par les chasseurs. La meute ainsi que la Confrérie savaient parfaitement qu'il était le seul à pouvoir arranger la situation. Son enlèvement n'était pas dû à un simple coup de tête de la part d'Ylias. Il ne voulait pas laisser une seule chance de guérison à l'Alpha, et sans Deaton, ses chances étaient réduites à néant.

_« - Derek, je suis venue voir comment tu allais avant d'aller au lycée. Ce soir c'est…_

_- la pleine lune… je sais._

_- Stiles va passer après les cours pour…_

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui comme je n'ai besoin de personne tu m'entends ? Foutez-moi la paix !_

_- Ecoute Derek, je sais ce que tu traverses, rappelle-toi que je suis passé par la moi aussi. Ma meilleure arme pour traverser tout ça fut Stiles, alors ne refuse pas son aide quand il est la seule personne sur cette Terre à savoir quoi faire pour que tu acceptes ce qu'il t'arrive !_

_Il viendra chez toi après les cours, sur ce tâche de méditer sur ce que je viens de te dire. »_

Sur ces paroles, il prit la direction de la porte, laisser l'Alpha dans cet état était loin d'être facile, mais rater son année « lui assurait la mort » suivant les dires de sa mère.

_« -Danny? pssssst Danny ? Hey Danny!_

_- Quoi Stiles!_

_- Tu l'as eu où ce t-shirt ? Parce qu'il te va plutôt bien et…_

_- Stilinski, j'en ai plus qu'assez de vous entendre jacasser, et surtout marre de vous le répéter. Une heure de retenue, vous finirez peut être par comprendre à la longue. _

_- Quoi ? Non, Monsieur Harris, s'il vous plait, pas ce soir c'est…_

_- Comme c'est gentil à vous de vous proposer pour tenir compagnie à votre ami McCall. »_

Scott se retourna vers son meilleur ami le fusillant du regard. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon jour pour une retenue, vraiment pas. Comment était-ce possible d'expliquer à son professeur qu'un Alpha qui était en train de devenir humain avait absolument besoin de quelqu'un en cette nuit de pleine lune ? Ce n'était tout bonnement pas envisageable et Derek devrait attendre pour enfin voir arriver l'adolescent qui pouvait, selon les dires de Scott, l'aider à accepter son humanité soudaine. Pour être franc, il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde, Stiles n'était qu'un hyperactif qui aimait faire rire la galerie, que pouvait il connaître sur ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Peut-être avait-il lu le manuel intitulé « Comment faire d'un Alpha puissant un simple humain en dix leçons », lire est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire de toute manière. Il n'avait aucun pouvoir, aucun savoir, il n'était _« qu'un humain »._ Derek n'arrivait visiblement pas à se faire à l'idée de son imminente humanité, il niait tout en bloc, comme ci comme par miracle, tout cela allait disparaître. Stiles ou pas, il ne voulait pas essayer de calmer ses pulsions, ni apprendre à devenir « le parfait petit humain », pourquoi changer si c'est pour devenir quelque chose que nous n'aimons pas. Parce qu'il était question de ça, le loup n'aimait pas ce qu'il était en train de devenir, il n'avait côtoyé que très peu d'humain jusqu'ici, et la plupart, dont Kate, l'avait poignardé dans le dos. Il s'en mordait encore les doigts aujourd'hui, la preuve étant que même neuf ans plus tard, une fois morte, elle était toujours là pour le lui rappeler. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Au fond de lui, il était persuadé que tout était lié à l'incendie qui avait tué toute sa famille. Lui seul s'en était sortie, hormis son oncle Peter qui avait préféré fuir, ce n'était donc que le juste retour des choses. Sa famille avait périe et souffert, il devait souffrir lui aussi, et c'est exactement ce qui était en train de se passer.

Il ne pouvait penser à autre chose, se focaliser sur comment trouver le remède, s'il y en avait un, n'était désormais plus possible. Il sentait les changements opérer, sa force faiblir, ses sens diminuer pour se mettre au rang de ceux des humains. Il faiblissait et commençait à devenir ce qu'il avait toujours combattu, une personne avec des sentiments qui pouvait être affecté par les choses simples et courantes de la vie. La vie, pourquoi cela ne l'avait pas frappé plus tôt ? La vie, il allait…vivre. Non plus en tant qu'être immortel qui guérit de ses blessures sur commande, mais en tant qu'humain, qui souffre et meurt. Il sentait que quelque chose était en train de se passer en lui, quelque chose de mal, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Son corps se mit à trembler, d'autant qu'il le pouvait, il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de haine depuis l'incendie, il savait que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Sa respiration s'accéléra, et pour la première fois depuis la trahison de Kate, il se mit à pleurer de rage, à hurler de tout poumons. Il n'avait qu'une envie, disparaître, en finir avec ce supplice, arrêter de souffrir. Il faisait les cent pas, essayant de se calmer mais en vain, il n'y avait rien à faire, il se mit alors à frapper dans tout ce qu'il trouvait, réduisant en pièce tout ce qu'il l'entourait. C'est évidemment le moment que choisit Stiles pour faire irruption dans le manoir Hale, comprenant très rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas. En entrant dans la pièce principale, il trouva alors Derek dans un état pitoyable, fracassant tout sur son passage, pleurant et peinant à respirer. Comment faire pour le calmer, si cela était réellement possible ?

_« - Réfléchis Stiles, réfléchis… »_ Dit il à voix basse.

Le loup se retourna vers lui, lui sautant dessus et le plaquant contre le mur le plus proche. Mais la force de l'Alpha n'était que moindre par rapport à ce qu'il avait pu subir auparavant.

_« - POURQUOI MOI ? POURQUOI ? »_ Derek s'en prenait à Stiles, son corps ou plutôt sa lycanthropie cherchait à éjecter le poison, et sa victime lui était servie sur un plateau d'argent. Il hurlait, préparant son point qui était dirigé tout droit sur le visage du jeune Stilinski, tremblant de peur.

_« - Tout ça c'est de VOTRE faute ! DE TA FAUTE ! HAAAAAAAAAAA …_

_- DEREK ! DEREK STOP ! »_

Derek se figea sur place, le poing à seulement trois centimètres du visage de son ami. Sa respiration revenait à la normal, il réussit ensuite à maitriser ses tremblements. Stiles, sans avoir pourquoi, avait réussi à prendre le dessus sur l'Alpha, comme il avait vu Scott le faire à de nombreuses reprises sur Isaac. Le loup se recula, le regard perdu, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il leva les yeux vers l'adolescent, et c'est avec toute la sincérité du monde qui lui dit ceci :

_« - Je suis désolé Stiles, désolé pour tout. »_


End file.
